the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor
'Approval:' 1/19/14 6 feats Razzesilverblood v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Connor is very happy most of the time, he doesn't get serious often unless he is in danger, or a sitatuation becomes tense. He has amazing lucious orange hair and green eyes. He is tall and somewhat muscular, but not very. He smiles often and it lights up his face. Sometimes he will wear his glasses, but he only wears them when he needs to. He is a very comical person, he loves food and animals. He isnt afraid of much, but he is afraid of cats. He is very caring about Mallory, while he could care less about everyone else, he would do anything to protect Mallory. His ninja way is to never let harm befall her. Original connor.jpg Original connor 2.jpg Connor5.jpg Connor4.jpg 'Stats' (Total:59) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP:90 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Genjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Dragons ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 # Sharingan: Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. / turn # Sharingan: Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to player's genjutsu feats) Passive skill, 0 CP on its own but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. #'Demonic Illusion: Chains of Discord '- When the genjutsu is cast, it appears to the victim as if red hot chains wrap around and stick to their legs, these chains are attached to a very big weight, which slows and impairs the movements of the victim, the pain caused by the hot chains is very intense, enough to sometimes knock a person out. cp -5 speed and endurance #Summoning: Sora the White Dragon: Sora is a giant white dragon, with large claws and fangs, it also has wings so it can fly. summon 40 cp *Sora's Stats **Strength: 20 **Speed: 15 **CC: 10 **Endurance: 15 #Stat feat - 6 #Stat feat - 6 Equipment *'4 - Sword' *'3 - Two Flash Bombs' *'2 - Basic Med Kit' 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 24' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: wednesday' *'QP earned this week': 0/12 Ryo * Ryo earned: 16500 * Ryo left: 0 - sent to Yoso S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 3 ' 'C-Rank: 1 ' 'D-Rank: 2 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''Missions Overseen: 5 B RANK: #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaurs_in_the_trees 3qp and 1500ryo 1/8/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Eijis_super_fun 3qp and 1500ryo 1/9/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_bandit_camp 2qp 1000 ryo chunin ru 1/16/14 C RANK: #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/In_the_shadows 0qp (cap) 1500 ryo 1/10/14 D RANK: #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1uqodd/derping_around_anyone_please_join_d/ 1qp and 500 ryo 1/8/14 #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1uui38/the_hardest_part_anyone/ 1qp and 500 ryo 1/9/14 Missions OSed: #'http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion%27s_Dream_World 1/8/14 0qp 2000ryo' #'http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sealing_of_Atsuse 1/10/14 4qp 2000ryo' #'http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Clearing_a_cave 1/15/14 4qp 2000ryo' #'http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blue_and_Red_Monks 1/17/14 4qp 2000 ryo' #'http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ichneumons 1/19/14 2qp(cap) 2000ryo' 'History and Story' Connor grew up in a small town, he was raised by his parents along with 3 brothers, they all got along very well and were close friends, he had 2 younger brothers, who were twins, with blonde hair and tan bodies, and an older brother, who had often been mistaken for his twin. They all worked with their father growing crops. One dark night, a loud pounding was heard on the door, his father opened it, and was attacked by a slender man with a blood red mask on. The man killed all of Connor's family in front of his eyes, which caused his sharingan to awaken, the man, who is referred to as Red, then decided to take Connor and use him as a test subject. He knocked Connor uncounciouss and took him to his lair. He threw Connor into a cramped holding cell. Inside the cell was a girl, her name was Mallory, while the two were entrapped together, they bonded, eventually they became boyfriend and girlfriend after spending months trapped in the cell. They learned that the man left the lair every month, on the full moon, to do what they didnt know, but he would be gone each full moon all night, it was then they made their escape. They broke out of the cell, Connor using his sharingan to force the guard who watched them to open the cell door, while Mallory then used her ice release on the door of the lair to break it open. They ran through the night until they reached Konohagakure, after a while they were permitted into the city, and have lived there in a small apartment sharing a bed like they would in the holding cell. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Uchiha